


Cat-Like Reflexes

by Cacoethic



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, or at least id like to think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacoethic/pseuds/Cacoethic
Summary: Yosuke’s kind of like a cat. If you get too close when he’s not in the right mood, he strikes before retreating immediately. If he wants attention he comes out and says it loud and clear, seeking company in a straightforward manner akin to a cat rubbing on your legs when you’re holding a can of tuna. Souji has a lot of experience with cats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has spoilers for November/December of P4! Shoutout to my friend Samuel for constantly talking about Souyo so that my brain is now constantly thinking about Souyo. Uhhh this kinda plot isn't super original but I had a lot of fun writing it :) The underage tag is because I think they're 16? I gotta replay P4 soon.

Yosuke’s kind of like a cat. If Souji shared this observation with anyone they’d likely shout him down, citing the boy’s loud and clumsy nature. It’s true that on the surface Yosuke is more like a puppy that seeks approval from everyone but ends up pissing them all off when he chews up someone’s shoes (or makes rude, homophobic comments in his case). If you get too close when he’s not in the right mood, he strikes before retreating immediately. If he wants attention he comes out and says it loud and clear, seeking company in a straightforward manner akin to a cat rubbing on your legs when you’re holding a can of tuna. Souji has a lot of experience with cats.

Cats at the riverbank always want to sniff the things he brings them prior to eating them. After a single whiff they can generally tell if they love it or hate it: there’s barely ever an in-between. But when there _is_ and they’re not _sure_ , he offers them a tiny taste on the end of his pinky finger to let them decide. After their journey through the TV world culminating in a confrontation with Adachi and a fight that nearly killed them all, Yosuke was currently not sure where he stood on _being gay_. So Souji, always thoughtful, resolved to give him a taste. It was nearing the end of January and things had settled to some extent, though Souji’s departure at the school year’s end hung in the air over everyone and everything they did.

“If you hate it then you’ll know you’re not gay and it won’t be a big deal. You know I won’t judge you,” Souji reassured Yosuke in his room on the last Saturday night in January. How did the topic come up? Sort of organically. Yosuke was complaining about Kanji implying that the reason he was homophobic was because he himself was gay. Yosuke assured Kanji, and later Souji, that he couldn’t be gay because he definitely loved girls. Frustration seeping from his pores, Yosuke had plopped down on the couch in Souji’s room and proclaimed that if he could just get a _real girl_ to give him a chance he could prove it. He looked so downtrodden that the silver-haired boy really couldn’t help himself. He’d been waiting for a moment like this – he already knew how he felt about Yosuke and was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. But despite his confidence in his own feelings, he was far from confident in Yosuke’s ability to push past his (probably) internalized homophobia.

A minute passed. Yosuke’s mouth was ajar and Souji was sure he would clam up, possibly strike, and run away. But he didn’t. That part came later. Yosuke finally nodded his head and exhaled a shaky breath, positioning himself so Souji could reach out and touch him. Not wanting to spook him, Souji planted a quick peck on the other boy’s lips. Surprisingly, Yosuke grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

“I can’t tell from that,” he explained irritably, hoping his voice sounded level and normal and not laced with need. Souji stopped a smirk from creeping up his face and leaned in once more, soft and slow. One hand went to cradle Yosuke’s back and the other came to rest on his hip. Souji opened his mouth against Yosuke and prodded at the slightly chapped lips with his tongue. Yosuke, blessedly, opened up and allowed Souji to explore his mouth. It got messy at this point: Souji lost control a bit and suddenly Yosuke was flat on his back on the couch. When he pressed down and felt Yosuke was _hard_ at the same time that Yosuke realized this himself, it was almost obvious what would happen next. The kiss was rudely interrupted when Yosuke unceremoniously shoved his best friend off of him and bolted out of the room, in such a rush he neglected to grab the headphones connected to the phone he’d discarded on the floor thirty minutes prior.

It was nice because Souji had a reason to seek out Yosuke (returning the items) but it sucked because he couldn’t immediately call Yosuke and apologize until his voice gave out. Souji supposed that, like a cat, Yosuke just needed to brood for awhile before eventually returning of his own accord. But time was running out for the pair, for all of Souji’s friends really, and he couldn’t afford to wait Yosuke out. Plus he had his phone, so the next day found him travelling to Junes with a boxed lunch and his partner’s missing items. If he’d waited any longer he might’ve succumbed to the desire to snoop, a decidedly un-leaderlike thing to do even if he wasn’t caught.

Yosuke’s face turned bright red upon seeing Souji. He looked very cute in his work uniform, always had, and Souji reminded himself that there was bad blood between them before proceeding. He tried to act exactly as he always had, aloof but kind, returning the headphones and including a boxed lunch with an entire container of oden that was conspicuously fish and tofu-free as an apology for… what? For kissing him, he supposed. The kissing part was extremely nice and potentially worth the internal turmoil he was causing Yosuke, though he’d never admit it out loud. Souji himself had already been through said turmoil months back and could only watch as Yosuke stuttered his thanks pitifully before retreating with the half-true excuse of “Back to work!”

Things stayed weird. Their entire group of friends noticed Yosuke sitting further away from Souji and only talking to him when absolutely necessary. Still in early February with winter really nipping at their noses, Chie pulled Yosuke aside after the group began to separate for the night to ask what the hell his problem was. She wanted to know why he was so obviously avoiding Souji when the silver-haired boy only had a little bit of time left in Inaba. Yosuke didn’t bother hiding his anger at her and contempt for the ‘busybody’ nature of her questioning. She couldn’t possibly understand, he spat out in annoyance as they stood awkwardly shivering near the outdoor vending machines at Junes. He pretended he couldn’t see the knowing look register on her features before she began to explain how she was uniquely equipped to understand him perfectly.

“Actually I can, except I got over myself and asked Yukiko out,” Chie adopted the cadence and tone of an elementary schooler who’d gotten a good grade and couldn’t stop herself from rubbing it in. Yosuke struggled to fully comprehend the situation ( _Are they dating? Without telling us?_ _Wait how does she know_ that’s _what this is about? And-)_

“I don’t like Souji like that,” he hurled the words with enough vitriol to make him stop and ponder why he was so angry, why he wanted to hurt her. In reality Yosuke didn’t know who he wanted to hurt or why, though the most likely answer was himself. Had Souji been hard when they kissed? It was just a physical reaction anyway. You can’t control what arouses you, and it probably wasn’t necessarily even maybe that it was his _partner_ (in his head he winced at his own usage of the word, maybe tainted forever now) but that it was _another person_ touching him. Definitely.

“I feel sorry for Souji,” Chie sighed in defeat. “He’s a really patient guy but everyone has their limits, don’t they?” she finished ominously, leaving Yosuke to sit by himself and sulk in the freezing cold air until it became unbearable. He refused to change anything for another few days following that, figuring if Souji was really bothered by it he’d say something. In fact, he hadn’t made any effort to re-establish contact after returning his phone last week. But Yosuke was paying attention now, and small cracks in Souji’s armor appeared though no one dared to comment on their leader’s behaviour.

The next time they all went out together, Souji took it upon himself to make all of the food. Normally everything he made was amazing, but this time everything seemed a bit off. Nowhere near inedible like Chie and Yukiko’s cooking but everything tasted just slightly over-seasoned, like Souji hadn’t been giving cooking his full attention when he made it. No one commented, it all got eaten, and Yosuke wondered if he hadn’t been imagining it until he noticed how much water his friends were consuming. Souji probably noticed as well: the thought made Yosuke wince.

When Souji showed up late to see a movie with Chie, Yukiko, and himself, it became apparent that someone had to do something. Even when Nanako was stuck in the TV, perhaps because she was, Souji had never been late to anything. He’d been perfect as always, if a bit more reckless especially with his own health and mental wellbeing. When he finally showed up to meet them a solid fifteen minutes after the agreed upon time, Chie glared daggers at Yosuke. They went and got seats, Chie recruiting him to “go get refreshments” and be back before the movie started, an impossible task given how late Souji had shown.

“If you don’t tell him then _I will_ ,” Chie hissed at Yosuke as they waited for the counter attendant to fill their drinks. The thought made Yosuke practically break out in a sweat, though her words were more the straw to break the camel’s back than the fire under his feet. There was just over a month until Souji left, and despite the fact that they’d saved the world things felt incomplete. They watched the movie in silence, no one commenting on Souji’s tardiness and the boy in question not mentioning it. That night, panicked over Chie’s words and his inability to get the fuck over himself, he sent Souji a text asking if they could talk.

Souji generally replied to texts immediately, but minutes ticked by and there was no response of any kind. Nervously, Yosuke called the other boy in the hopes that a ringtone would catch his attention more than the small ‘blip’ of a text message. No dice. It was only 8 PM but winter ensured it was pitch black outside aside from the sparse streetlights along the way. Before he realized it Yosuke had dressed himself and headed out the door to the Dojima household, grateful at least that the fog was gone.

Nanako answered the door. Though it was nearly March, it was still very cold outside and she was still recovering from her ordeal. Souji came to chide her for answering the door, his voice coated in concern rather than annoyance or anything with bite. As he approached the doorway, perhaps expecting a full-handed Dojima, his eyes caught sight of Yosuke and his words abruptly cut off. Yosuke, beyond sheepish, feigned ignorance of his hesitance and asked to come inside. Of course Souji obliged, especially after seeing the snow coating Yosuke’s head and the small shiver he failed to hide (as if he was trying).

“It’s time for Nanako to go to bed,” Souji explained over her protests. The young girl was still pretty weak so he picked her up and carried her to her room, an obviously unnecessary gesture that pulled at Yosuke’s heartstrings. Yosuke sat down in their living room on the couch that Souji must’ve been sitting at with Nanako because, he found, their body heat still lingered. He could hear Souji talking to Nanako in a low, calm voice for several minutes and found himself soothed by the tone of voice intended for someone else, a tone his partner never used with him. He went from fidgeting with his jacket to closing his eyes and nearly falling asleep before a hand on his shoulder jolted him awake.

“Let’s go to my room,” Souji worded it like a suggestion but it was clear there would be no discussion allowed. Yosuke found himself fretting about being alone in a room with Souji, worried the boy would do something to him and afraid of how bad he _wanted_ him to. Afraid he wouldn’t be able to say no and everything they’d had together would shatter. He still wasn’t sure how Souji even felt about him, if he was just curious or if he actually… if he could possibly… if there was some way he _liked_ Yosuke. _Like that_. Yosuke followed Souji up the stairs obediently, closing the door behind him but standing nervously in the entrance rather than joining Souji on the couch where they kissed a month before.

“What’s wrong?” Souji enquired as though he didn’t know the answer himself. Sometimes Yosuke really hated that about him, how he knew everything but tried to act like he was just a normal guy, same as any of them. Souji was amazing in every way but still pretended it was nothing special. He obviously never realized that Yosuke would practically kill to have it together the way he did. Granted, he hadn’t had it very together the past few weeks or even in the months prior when Nanako had disappeared and when she was really sick. Yosuke steeled himself for what he was about to say.

“I like kissing you,” he pressed back against the closed door as if Souji was cornering him, though he was seated as he had been for the several painfully silent minutes it took Yosuke to work up the courage to say his piece. Surprisingly, Souji granted him a secretive, small smile that set his heart hammering more than the confession itself had. Was it a confession? He wasn’t sure if he liked Souji like that, he just… liked kissing him. And wanted to do more. Fuck.

“Yosuke,” Souji spoke quietly, forcing the other boy to peel himself off the door and come a bit closer to hear. He began speaking once more but shook his head, purely to himself, before standing and approaching Yosuke. If he’d felt cornered before, well… now Yosuke felt helpless. Souji came right up to his panicked figure and for a few terrifying, blissful moments Yosuke was certain he was going to be kissed. Instead, the other boy pulled him into a hug much more intimate than the one they’d shared on the riverside months ago. Tempted to repeat his ‘no homo’ line from back then, Yosuke willed his mouth to remain shut and nestled his head into his partner’s neck. Neither spoke for a few minutes; it was Souji who unexpectedly broke the hug.

“I love you,” he whispered, resting his forehead on Yosuke’s as if breaking physical contact could hurt him. Yosuke melted at these words, wanting to return them but so scared to do so that he’d rather grab Souji’s face and kiss him roughly than speak. So he did. Souji’s eyes flew open when Yosuke grabbed his chin to tilt it upwards, but his surprise was shortly channelled into a small moan as their lips met. The kiss dissolved into another, which led to Souji guiding Yosuke to his bed, where suddenly Yosuke found himself on Souji’s lap facing him. Not an unwelcome development, but shocking all the same. When they broke apart, Yosuke could hear himself panting. Without realizing it, he’d been grinding his crotch into Souji’s for a solid two minutes. Filled with need, Yosuke rested his head on Souji’s shoulder and mustered out a broken _“Please.”_

“What do you want, Yosuke?” Souji whispered too close to Yosuke’s ear, the sensation of his lips there dragging a throaty moan out of the other. At this, Souji’s body tensed before he pulled Yosuke impossibly closer to himself into an aggressive sort of hug. “You have to be quiet, ok? Tell me what you want in your inside voice, Yosuke,” the way he kept saying Yosuke’s _name_ was driving him up the wall. He couldn’t name what he wanted, could only feel his stomach burning with desire for _something_ so he opted to keep kissing Souji until he figured it out.

After a few more minutes of frantic kissing and tiny breathless moans, Souji broke them apart to grab the hand Yosuke had been trying to worm into his pants. A high-pitched whine escaped Yosuke that he paid no mind to except to sternly hush him once more. Uncertain why Souji had stopped him, Yosuke tried once again to reach into the other boy’s pants and was unceremoniously stopped. This time, he removed Yosuke from his lap entirely; the bed felt so cold where they hadn’t been sitting tangled together. Yosuke vaguely realized this could be his chance to run away again, but the temptation was nonexistent. How could he leave? Souji had a small blush gracing his face; he was beyond delighted to find their precious leader was out of breath himself. Even inside the TV when being set upon by shadow after shadow, Souji rarely ever looked dishevelled, and never to this extent. That Yosuke was the cause of this state of disarray was electrifying. But why was he being pushed away?

“I won’t let this be a one-time thing,” Souji caught his breath and began to regain his composure immediately while Yosuke searched for friction to rub his aching erection again, grazing the bulge in his pants against the bed forlornly like Souji was ruining his life by denying him. Before Yosuke could find the words to ask for clarification his partner carried on “if you want to go further, we have to talk. About us. About our feelings,” Yosuke groaned loudly again, prompting Souji to leap on him and cover his mouth to stifle the noise. Talking about feelings was the furthest thing from Yosuke’s mind, now that all the forbidden fantasies he’d forced himself to ignore had come to the surface. Despite Souji’s cool demeanor Yosuke could see the outline of his erection in his pj pants and couldn’t help but wonder what it would taste like, what it would feel like inside of him.

“Please,” he begged like an animal in heat, not an ounce of dignity left. “I’ll do whatever you want later but right now _please_ ,” Souji was nothing if not merciful. At the sound of Yosuke’s desperation he finally freed Yosuke’s erection from his pants and wrapped a determined hand around it. There was no hesitation on either end and the way Souji’s mouth crashed onto Yosuke’s sent him over the edge in an embarrassingly short time. It was a small miracle they were kissing because Yosuke practically yelled as he came, the sound graciously muffled by Souji’s lips. It took about 30 seconds after he’d finished for Yosuke to realize what they’d done together and begin panicking anew. Poor Souji had had no relief of his own but immediately switched to comfort mode, peeling off the shirt Yosuke had soiled with his seed and searching in his closet for some new clothes.

“Stay over tonight,” Souji demanded, properly demanded, while handing him a predictably grey t-shirt and some striped pajama pants that looked completely unworn. Yosuke knew better than to argue, so he sat patiently as Souji used a tissue to wipe his stomach before changing into the unfamiliar clothes. Yosuke’s head spun as he remembered the things he wanted Souji to do to him, the thing _he_ wanted to do to _Souji_. If it was so wrong, why had it felt so good? He didn’t even feel guilty about the acts themselves, which frightened him even more. Yosuke definitely liked girls. But maybe he wasn’t straight? It didn’t really seem like it. His ever-dependable friend was being very gentle, flitting around the room and taking a load of clothes to the washer so Yosuke’s outfit could be washed immediately. When he left the room, Yosuke exhaled an enormous sigh he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. How did Souji know what to do? Why had he been so selfless? He really wanted Souji to get off too – was it to return the favour or because he would probably look _really_ hot when he came and oh my god Yosuke was definitely in love with his best friend.

When Souji returned and sat next to Yosuke on the bed, resting a gentle hand on his back, the feeling was solidified. Yosuke had had friends in the city, but never best friends. He’d fooled himself for months thinking that maybe the way he felt towards Souji was just the way best friends did. But best friends definitely didn’t want to suck each other off, or cuddle in bed, or give up everything to follow one another to the city because he’d be so fucking lonely without Souji holy _fuck_. No one understood him like Souji, which is maybe why the silver-haired boy seemed to realize Yosuke was in love with him before Yosuke himself had.

“I love you,” he blurted out into the tentative silence of the room. “… I love you,” he repeated, gaining more confidence as the words came out. Chancing a glance at Souji, he was rewarded with a look more loving than he’d ever seen the boy give another human being (or cat). As if his freak-out hadn’t happened at all, Yosuke initiated another kiss and felt down to Souji’s crotch to find his erection had completely disappeared. Naturally, after Yosuke had gone completely cold and made Souji look after him like a child for the last 15 minutes.

“It’s okay Yosuke,” Souji smiled generously. The way he said it made it sound actually okay, all of it, the avoidance and the hateful shit he’d said to Kanji and the way he’d snapped at Chie and how he was currently giving his partner blue balls. But he could fix one of those things immediately, and the others could wait another day. So he smiled back and recaptured Souji’s lips, using a free hand to explore the inside of the other’s pajama pants. Souji’s dick came to life once more pretty quickly, and Yosuke was surprised to feel his own member following suit.

“So greedy,” Souji mused with fascination, his own hand having come to rest on Yosuke’s nether region. Feeling shy and not wanting to cum before Souji _again_ , Yosuke removed the hand from his body and ducked down so his head was level with his partner’s crotch. He gingerly pulled down the other’s pajama pants and had only a moment of hesitation when his dick fully emerged. He wasn’t huge, probably similar in size to Yosuke, but it was definitely no topsicle. Yosuke didn’t have any practice with this kind of thing at all. The looked of shocked arousal in Souji’s eyes, the slackness around his usually tight features, the way his breath was once more coming out in bursts, all egged Yosuke on until he had finally positioned his mouth right over the head.

Rather than attack it head on, Yosuke resolved to explore a bit. So he licked the shaft curiously, gauging his partner’s reaction (good) before taking just the tip between his lips (better). A small suck garnered an equally small moan from Souji, goading Yosuke to go further. There was a salty taste around the head where some precum had gathered and Yosuke lapped it up curiously, delighted to find the taste wasn’t bad at all. Saliva was gathering in his mouth that he couldn’t seem to swallow down, so he let it drip down Souji’s length before chasing it enthusiastically with his lips. He’d read tips about blowjobs before out of curiousity, definitely not because he was ever planning on giving one to someone, so he knew to keep his teeth far away from anything sensitive. But it was hard, and when he pushed the dick further into his mouth he found he was unintentionally inflating his cheeks rather than sucking. Disappointed in himself, he pulled off entirely and re-evaluated his approach. Mistaking his confusion for distaste Souji attempted to put his ‘everything is peachy’ mask back on, although he couldn’t disguise the pink in his cheeks and the lack of focus in his eyes.

“If you don’t like it,” Souji managed to wince out, “don’t do it, okay? I’ll be okay.” Yosuke glared, fiercely determined now, and gave suction another shot. Yosuke was a quitter at a lot of things: sports (he tried in middle school for a few days before realizing since he was no good _immediately_ it wasn’t worth continuing), cooking (instant ramen was faster and easier), and most friendships (he found that if he didn’t put in almost all the effort they’d fade, so he resolved to stop when he moved to Inaba). In blowjobs, however, he resolved to go pro. Especially with the barely-suppressed moans leaking from his partner above him practically cheering him on. Yosuke could already feel himself improving and really getting into the swing of things, forming tight suction between his cheeks and Souji’s cock whilst unintentionally making quite a bit of squelching sounds in the process. His jaw was beginning to grow tired and he found that despite his desires he couldn’t take Souji all the way in his mouth, so he compensated by using a hand to cover the distance his mouth could not.

“Fuck,” Souji hissed low, the volume only just rising above the ungodly wet smacking noises from Yosuke’s lips. One of Souji’s hands, currently at rest at his side, twitched once and then twice before he finally placed it on Yosuke’s head. Yosuke tightened his grip on his partner’s member, just a tad worried he was preparing to shove him down on it. Instead his nimble fingers worked their way across Yosuke’s scalp, mostly petting though sometimes his nail would catch and it would turn into a light scratch. Yosuke discovered he _really_ liked that from the way his cock twitched in the graciously loose pants he’d borrowed earlier. Moaning into the blowjob, Yosuke had to fight the urge to rub himself against the bed once more because he’d be damned if he came in his pants tonight. Mulling over these thoughts, Yosuke only barely registered when Souji stopped giving his scalp attention and instead brought both hands to tangle in his hair.

“Yosuke, get off, I have to-” Yosuke opted, instead, to shove Souji in his mouth as far as he’d go and was rewarded with what felt like an obscene amount of cum directed at the back of his throat. He threw his head back, releasing Souji and forcing himself to swallow rather than spit it up on his friend lost in post-orgasmic bliss. His friend? Could they still call each other that? His partner. Yosuke’s mouth didn’t taste like much at all, likely because of his last-minute deepthroat stunt. The sensation of cum down his throat hadn’t been very pleasant, but Souji looked over the moon so he plastered on a sheepish grin and opened his big mouth once more.

“Good huh, partner?” Yosuke bragged as if it wasn’t his first time and he hadn’t spent most of it panicking that it wasn’t good enough. Sore jaw and sorry gag reflex be damned, Yosuke could hardly believe that he’d made Souji cum. As exciting as it had been to feel Souji’s grip on his hair grow tighter he couldn’t help but regret not seeing Souji’s face during his orgasm. There would (probably) be other chances, if his partner’s earlier words meant anything at all. As he watched the silver-haired boy came down from his dramatic finish, Yosuke saw his eyes linger on the wet spot forming in Yosuke’s pants. He was leaking precum as if he hadn’t cum once already in the last hour, though Souji looked fascinated and perhaps excited rather than annoyed or disgusted.

“It’s my turn now, isn’t it?” Souji declared as though he was taking up a challenge. Ignoring Yosuke’s shy, stuttered protests, he pulled his own pants up and leaned over to yank the other boy’s down. Just like with kissing, Souji didn’t hesitate at all before lowering his head and pulling Yosuke into the vacuum chamber of his mouth. It felt incredible, so incredible in fact that Yosuke found himself pushing the other boy off in less than a minute as hot strings of cum shot out of him. Despite the goodwill gesture Souji now looked annoyed, and probably regretted his decision to keep his glasses on as they were thickly coated in semen. It was better than getting it in his eyes at least.

“You’re… really easy to please, huh?” Souji was the first one to speak, as Yosuke had skipped the ‘post-orgasmic bliss’ stage and went right into red-faced humiliation. He was glad he hadn’t forced Souji to swallow, but the way his glasses looked with a spray of cum on them was so lewd that he was almost certain he’d just developed a new fetish. Even more embarrassed at Souji’s words, Yosuke shook his head furiously.

“It’s because its you,” he mumbled into his lap, staring down angrily at his penis as if it had a mind of its own.

“Oh? I didn’t expect you to admit something like that,” the smirk was audible in his tone. Rather than clean up immediately as he had done before, Souji grabbed Yosuke’s arm with just a bit of tenderness before promptly pulling the other boy on top of him. Yosuke let out an undignified squawk before coming to rest with his body pressed against his partner’s side, his hand above the other boy’s heart. This was so gay. This was somehow more gay than swallowing his best friend’s cum, this intimate moment of cuddling after the act. Souji’s hand found its way to Yosuke’s head again and was stroking him the way one would the top of the cat’s head, even pausing to give him deliberate scratches because of course he’d realized Yosuke loved it even in the heat of the moment. It felt just as good as before, maybe even better. If Yosuke’s dick wasn’t completely spent he’d have popped a boner again; he was already half-hard just being near Souji after what they’d done.

“I love you,” Yosuke admitted to his partner’s shoulder for the third time that day. After speaking, he shifted impossibly closer to the other boy in a blatant attempt to steal some of his body heat. Souji couldn’t help but smile to himself: _just like a cat_. This thought on his mind, he hummed pleasantly in response before returning his own declaration of love, adding an addendum.

“Took you long enough, you idiot,” the smile on his face was audible in Souji’s tone. Talking more could come later; Yosuke was already falling asleep, curled up at his side. The rest of the world could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i had more ideas for this but i kind of wrote it all out in one sitting and then waited a few days to edit it and now i just like. want it out there yaknow. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
